<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Centuries Belong to Us by alrangerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029078">The Centuries Belong to Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz'>alrangerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky reflects on why he loves waking up on Saturdays next to the love of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHIP WARS Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Centuries Belong to Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Secret Santa exchange, and I enjoyed getting out of my comfort zone! Hope you like this Wen :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday mornings were always the best, Nicky thought to himself as he brushed his fingers over the arm around his waist. The sun always shined through the window, basking the room in a beautiful glow that left him feeling peaceful. Sometimes he would turn onto his side and admire his lover’s relaxed features as the man slept soundly. From his beautiful curly hair, to his almond shaped eyes that seemed to hold a special glint in them anytime he looked at Nicky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as he could remember, Nicky always thought Joe was the most beautiful person he’s ever met, his looks and his heart. Joe always treated him with care, showed him nothing but respect, and was always by his side when needed, proven through the decades spent fighting against, and alongside, one another. Even when they weren’t in combat, Joe was nothing short of compassionate, and that was one of the things that made Nicky fall in love all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>The sleepy voice pulled the blonde man from his thoughts and made his heart flutter. Something about Joe’s morning voice always made him melt, and he doesn’t know if it’s the slight drop in octave or the huskiness of it, but he loved it. That strong arm around his waist pulled Nickey closer before he felt a pair of lips against his temple. “Mm, morning, love. How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>Joe let out a deep, content sigh and pressed his face into Nicky’s hair, subtly inhaling the man’s familiar scent of pine and fresh leather. He loved it, and he swore, even after all these centuries, he’d never get tired of it. “I slept quite well. How could I not with you right by my side,” he responded softly.</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky rolled his eyes playfully, but he didn’t push Joe away, no. Instead, he brushed his fingertips along the Maghrebi man’s cheek, gently following the curve of his jaw to rest against the underside of his bearded chin. “You need to shave soon, Yusuf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Will you be a darling, Nicolo, and assist me then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence fell over them as Nicky continued to touch Joe’s face. “Of course, my love. But first,” he climbed on top of his lover and leaned down to press his lips against the other’s. The kiss was slow, yet passionate, taking away their breaths as if it was the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Nicky,” Joe whispered against soft lips, taking the paused moment to smile and continue. “You are more than just my husband, my partner. You are my sun in the sky, the reason I want to live everyday. I am beyond grateful to call you mine, and I shall cherish you for the rest of our existence. I won’t get too sappy this morning, but words will never be enough to profess my love for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>When Joe pulled back to give the blonde a smile, he caught sight of a few stray tears instead. They were tears of happiness, he was assured, and maybe he didn’t mind seeing them streak his lover’s rosy cheeks. Calloused thumbs pressed against Nicky’s face as his tears were slowly wiped away. The action was simple, yet it spoke volumes. It was comforting, safe, and it was a sign that Joe could always be trusted with...his everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a sap, but that it was one of the many things I love about you.” Nicky gave Joe another kiss before he let out a chuckle and slipped off the bed. “Now, how about we go and make breakfast before Andy wakes up. I can even make those little waffles you love so much.” He threw on a t-shirt and held out his hands for Joe to take as he pulled himself out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the chocolate chips and whipped cream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky rolled his eyes playfully at the additions, but he’d indulge in Joe’s sweet tooth just this once. “Fine, but only because you’re the best husband I could ask for.”</span>
</p>
<p>Joe kissed his lover’s cheek and patted his waist before he put on his own clothes. “I am the only husband you could ask for, and I’m glad you chose me when you did.”</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence before Nicky glanced over at Joe with a small smile, and a look full of love. “I’m glad too. I’ll see you in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the young man left their bedroom and headed for the kitchen, all the while wondering how he got so lucky with someone like Joe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>